William Lovie IV.
William Lovie IV. is the first son of Bella, and William Lovie III. making him a member of House Swan through his mother and a member of House Lovie through his father. As the first true born son of William Lovie III. he stands as the current heir to the throne of Lucerne. William Lovie IV. has one full sibling in the form of Ashley Lovie of whom is just one year old at the end of the rise of Lucerne. William Lovie IV. has many half siblings through his father in the form of Thomas, Riley, Sigmund, and Lucie Lovie of which Thomas is the oldest of all of his father's male children but his bastard birth means he is illegitamte, his sister Lucie is the oldest child but noone knows of her birth and she hides with her mother in Arnor, his brother Riley is two months older then he is but is again born out of marriage so is illegitamate in terms of ruling, and Sigmund is only a baby when the fire on the mountain comic comes around. William Lovie IV. stands as the heir but in all actuality he is eclipsed in age by two other children of William Lovie III. in Thomas Lovie his son with the now deceased Amber Heard II, as well as Lucie Lovie who he fathered with Britney Hemsworth. The fact that Thomas Lovie was born out of wedlock means that he lies behind William Lovie IV, and Lucie Lovie is still completely hidden to the members of House Lovie. William Lovie IV would become increasingly active during the tail end of the Rise of Lucerne when he stayed near his father during meetings. Shown initially to be rather imature he would grow increasingly into his role with each meeting he took part in, and eventually he would be squired to his father who became his Gaurdian. William Lovie IV. and Thomas Lovie would accompany their father when he travelled eastward towards Hillsbrad in order to be at the funeral of Genn Greymane. During this tournament he would befriend the daughter of Liam Greymane in the form of Lisa Greymane, and as the two continued to talk despite their youthful age he was experianced enough to know that one day he could marry someone like her, and he planted the seeds of the marriage idea in her mind before leaving. When he arrived in Lucerne he got the first of what would be a constant stream of letters that he and Lisa Greymane would send back and forth, and in them the two would discuss their hope that they could marry. History Birth William Lovie IV.. was born in Lucerne Hold in a very smoothe birth. He was immediatly named the heir to the throne of Lucerne, and with this command his importance was second to only William Lovie III. in the entire Kingdom. He didn't remain an only child for long as following the Battle of Berne William returned to Lucerne with Thomas Heard who upon his return became known as Thomas Lovie. was just a young toddler when the seven year old William Lovie IV. came to live with his family, but quickly the two princes came to love eachother, and they developed a healthy relationship. "Death" of Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Relationships Rosalie Hale See Also : Rosalie Hale : "For whatever reason I had never found myself lucky enough to have my own child. I had wondered for months what I had done to deserve such a fate, but then I saw little William. He latched onto my finger with his hand, and from that moment I loved him. He was the child I may not ever have." : -Rosalie Hale Rosalie was having a lot of trouble having a child with Emmett McCarty and in this desperation she was happy for her friend's when Bella became pregnant with William Lovie IV. His birth would create a relationship between Rosalie, and him as she was one of the few trusted enough to be around the young royal while he was in such a vulnerable position. As Bella, and Alice rested from their time being exhausted from staying up constantly caring for young William it was Rosalie that was in charge of caring for William. Rosalie and the young son of the King and Queen have grown extremely close. This has a lot to do with the fact that Rosalie is seen very much and treated very much like a member of the Lovie Family, but alongside this is the fact that she is very nearbye a lot of the time due to her role as Bella's maiden. Rosalie Hale would become William Lovie IV's godmother following the ceremony of the Dragon on his sixth birthday, and this was one of the most happy moments in her life as she had come to conclusion that she would never have children. Family Members Category:Prince Category:Royal Prince of Lucerne Category:People Category:House Lovie Category:Italian Category:Vandal Category:House Swan Category:People of Lucerne